1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of displaying techniques, and in particular to a display back frame and liquid crystal display device.
2. The Related Arts
The known liquid crystal display device usually comprises mold frame, back frame, liquid crystal panel, optical film and light-guiding plate (LGP).
Among the components, the mold frame and back frame of the liquid crystal display panel are mainly for fixing optical components, such as, light source, light-guiding plate and optical film and for carrying liquid crystal panel.
However, the known back frame of liquid crystal display device is usually made of a monolithic structure, manufactured by metal stamping or plastic inject molding techniques so that the back frame is usually heavier in weight. In addition, a large-sized back frame usually requires larger stamping equipments and larger molds with complex structure, thus, a higher cost. Furthermore, the monolithically structured back frame requires more storage and transport cost and results in less efficiency in storage in transport.
Even further, when fixing optical components, such as, light source, light-guiding plate and optical film and for carrying liquid crystal panel, the back frame must be used with mold frame so that the liquid crystal display device has a higher cost as well as more assembly time leading to reduced efficiency.